The Little Meet With You
by byun14
Summary: Hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil yang membuat mereka akhirnya bersama./DaeBaek/ OneShoot/Maaf kalau terlalu panjang Happy Reading.


Pair : DaeBaek, KrisLu, SuDO, KaiHun

GS untuk keperluan cerita

Bagi tang tidak suka jangan membaca

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita ini mempunyai kehidupan mereka sendiri dan cerita ini hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh

The Little Meet With You

_Hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil yang membuat mereka bisa bersama_.

Baekhyun berlari cepat tanpa memperhatikan jalanan karena ia sudah berada di ambang keterlambatan. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 14.55 itu. Ia mendecak dan mempercepat larinya membuat ia mendapatkan protes dari para pejalan kaki yang ia senggol atau bahkan tabrak.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat tempat yang ia tuju sudah terlihat. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya sedikit lebih lebar sebelum mendapatkan ceramah panjang. Baekhyun kembali melirik jam tangannya dan ia membulatkan matanya saat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan tepat pada pukul 15.00 dan hal itu membuat ia bertabrakan dengan orang.

Baekhyun meringis setelah pantatnya bersentuhan dengan jalanan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir aneh saat melihat manik pemilik tangan itu. Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangannya dan seperti ada sengatan yang mengalir ke tubuhnya.

"maaf saya buru-buru"

"tak apa saya juga buru-buru"

"baiklah saya duluan"

"ya" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan kemudian ia menepuk dahinya lalu segera berlari tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan segera menuju ruang ganti dan memakai seragamnya. Ia membenahi kuciran rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Setelahnya ia memakai apron kerjanya dan segera keluar. Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari saat seseorang telah menungunya di depan pintu ruang ganti.

"Kyung maaf, tadi akiu tertidur di kelas terakhir jadi—"

"aku bosan mendengar alasanmu Baek" potong Kyungsoo yang sudah hapal dengan semua alasan yang akan diberikan teman sekaligus sahabatnya ini jika ia terlambat datang bekerja. "aku tahu kau bekerja di tempat temanmu tapi, setidaknya jangan terlalu suka terlambat Baek" sambung Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"maaf" ucap Baekhyun sambil memelas agar temannya ini tak marah padanya

"baiklah sebagai gantinya minggu depan kau temani aku membeli barang" tawar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk setuju

"untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"kau tak perlu tahu dan hanya perlu ikut" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"hah, terserahlah"

"baiklah sekarang ayo bekerja"

Baekhyun, dia adalah seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun yang bisa dikategorokan dalam gadis-gadis cantik. Ia merupakan anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga Park yang termasuk ke dalam keluarga terpandang. Tapi, kenapa dia ada di sini dan bekerja sekarang? Itu karena dia merasa bosan jika sesudah pulang sekolah dan hanya bersantai.

Baekhyun merupakan gadis yang terkadang terlalu hyperaktif makanya dia akan merasa sulit untuk diam. Sepertinya dia menuruni sifat sang eomma yaitu Park Eunhyuk yang juga terlalu hyper. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang menjadi seorang pelayan sebuah kafe milik keluarga temannya. Awalnya sang eomma melarangnya untuk bekerja tapi, karena dia merengek dan mengancam akan mogok makan makanya dia bisa bekerja.

"Baek, antarkan ini ke meja 17"

"baik oppa"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil pesanan yang sudah disiapkan seorang barista muda bernama Xiumin yang merupakan kakak sepupu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merupakan teman sejak mereka lahir makanya Kyungsoo tak keberatan waktu Baekhyun melamar, ah mungkin bisa dikatakan merengek untuk bekerja di kafenya.

Baekhyun terus berputar mengantar pesanan dan mengambil gelas juga piring kosong dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun terus mondar mandir sampai seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya melotot hendak marah. Namun, itu tak jadi karena kini dia malah memekik kegirangan.

"Suho oppa" seru Baekhyun yang sukses membuat semua pengunjung menatapnya. Dia segera membungkuk minta maaf dan menarik Suho ke belakang. Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Suho yang melebarkan tangannya.

"oppa kenapa kau pulang tak memberi tahuku?" protes Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"kalau aku memberi tahumu namanya bukan kejutan" jawab Suho sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang

"ah, aku benar-benar merindukan oppa" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk Suho yang sudah lama tak pulang

"oppa juga" balas Suho sambil mengelus surai madu Baekhyun "aku tak menyangka kau masih bertahan di sini" lanjut Suho

"yack! Kenapa oppa bilang begitu" seru Baekhyun lalu cemberut mendengar ucapan Suho

"tak apa, mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho

"kau tahu sendiri dia pasti ada dapur" jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"baiklah oppa pergi dulu" pamit Suho lalu segera berlalu

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya seperti semula. Dia tetap membagikan senyumannya meski merasa lelah. Baekhyun tersenyum saat jam dinding di kafe sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul delapan malam. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berpamitan padanya. Baekhyun memang hanya bekerja paruh waktu karena dia masih sekolah.

Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Kyungsoo minggu lalu kini, Baekhyun menemani sahabatnya itu menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Dia hanya mengekori Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengamati benda-benda di sana. Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa sadar kalau dia terpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya dan dia hendak bertanya pada Kyungsoo tapi, dia malah terbengong saat tak menemukan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan karena membuat orang itu jatuh terduduk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu namja di hadapannya ini. Namun, matanya membulat sempurna saat orang yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah namja satu minggu lalu yang juga bertabrakan denganya.

"maaf aku sedang ditunggu orang" ucap orang itu cepat dan segera berlalu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengerjapakan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya karena merasakan kembali apa yang dirasakannya minggu lalu saat bertemu dengan namja tadi. Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"astaga apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik Baekhyun yang masih dalam masa transnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang terasa aneh "Baekhyun kau baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

"ya, aku baik saja" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu" gumam Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Baekhyun

"aku baik saja Kyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih meyakinkan, "ayo kau mau cari apa?" tanya Baekhyu kemudian

"baiklah kita ke sana" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang menyediakan banyak hal yang menarik untuknya

Setelah dua jam lebih berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang ada di foodcourt dan menikmati makanan ringan sambil mengobrol. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung saat sahabatnya itu asyik dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar kalau tengah diperhatikan mendongak dan balas menatap Baekhyun.

"apa kau lupa kalau lusa oppamu ulang tahun?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namun, sejenak dia terdiam dan mengerutkan keningnya saat mantanya menatap handbag Kyungsoo

"kau membeli itu untuk oppaku?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk handbag itu dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang dan diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada namja yang sudah dua kali tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana wajah namja itu mulai dari mata sipitnya yang terlihat menedukan, hidungnya yang kecil, lalu bibirnya yang tebal dan terlihat menggoda mungkin. Baekhyun segera terduduk saat menyadari pemikirannya sendiri, bahkan dia tak mengenal namja itu.

Baekhyun mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dia meraba dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja dia sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti bertemu lagi. Namun, sejenak Baekhyun terdiam dan tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Dia terlalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan namja itu padahal dua pertemuannya saja karena ketidaksengajaan.

Hari-hari Baekhyun berlalu cukup cepat. Sekarang sudah tinggal menunggu tiga minggu sebelum ujian akhirnya datang. Baekhyun sudah tak lagi bekerja part time di kafe milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Kedua orang tuanya melarang karena sekarang dia harus ikut pelajaran tambahan di sekolah dan fokus pada ujiannya. Bukan hanya ujian kelulusan yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dia juga harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Baekhyun merengut sebal saat Kyungsoo tadi memberikan pesan singkat agar dia menemaninya ke perpustakaan pusat kota. Baekhyun berdiri sambil menggerutu di depan gerbang perpustakaan menunggu Kyungsoo. Hari ini cuaca sedikit lebih dingin dan angin berhembus lebih kencang membuatnya makin sebal. Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya lebih dalam saat melihat Kyungsoo datang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ah, maaf tadi aku harus mampir ke kafe sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo saat tiba di hadapan Beakhyun yang sepertinya masih dalam mode ngambeknya "baiklah kalau kau masih mau di sana dan kedinginan" lanjut Kyungsoo dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat makin memajukan bibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan saat merasa Baekhyun masih dalam mode ngambek. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutka bibirnya dan mengekori kemanapun Kyungsoo berjalan.

"baiklah nanti saat pulang bagaimana kalau kutraktir ke kafe?" tawar Kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan mood Baekhyun

"baiklah awas kalau kau ingkar janji" ancm Baekhyun menuding muka Kyungsoo

"apa kau pernah tahu aku tak menepati janjiku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tadi kau terlambat" jawab Baekhyun singkat membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya

"tapi aku datang bukan? Apa kau tak membutuhkan buku refrensi untuk ujianmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun malah memasang tampang berpikir

"aku kira semua buku Suho hyung di rumah masih bisa dimanfaatkan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengamati buku-buku di sana

"ah, maaf aku lupa kalau di rumahmu sudah ada perpustakaan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk jidatnya

Baekhyun memilih berputar-putar sambil melihat-lihat. Dia menuju rak buku yang berisi tentang seni musik. Dia memang punya bakat dalam bidang tarik suara dan dia juga mempunyai suara yang indah. Dia cukup sering bernyanyi bersama Kyungsoo di rumah dan saat di junior high school dulu. Baekhyun yang merasa tertarik dengan buku yang bertuliskan tentang musik klasik itu menariknya.

Sungguh kalau boleh Baekhyun ingin pingsan sekarang. Dia merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung sekarang. Seseorang yang lama tak dijumpainya lagi setelah tabrakannya di mal beberapa bulan lalu kini ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Dia berbalik lagi untuk melihat namja itu, tapi sayang namja itu sudah tak ada dan membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

Baekhyun mengembalikan buku yang diambilnya tadi dan segera berjalan memutari rak-rak buku untuk menemukan namja tadi. Namun, usahanya gagal karena dia tak menemukan namja itu. Dia sebenarnya tak yakin akan berani berhadapan dengan namja itu tapi, apa salahnya mencoba itulah yang ada dibenaknya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang sudah berhadapan dengan sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat sedikit perbedaan pada Baekhyun.

"tak apa aku hanya lelah" jawab Baekhyun memasang muka melas

"kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"sepertinya itu lebih baik" jawab Baekhyun dan ia langsung menghubungi sopirnya utuk minta jemput.

Sekarang waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau dia akan di sini sekarang. Dia sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pentas seni di universitasnya bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan. Baekhyun menggeram sebal saat membaca pesan singkat yang Kyungsoo kirimkan padanya. Luhan yang bersamanya hanya menatap bingung temannya itu.

"sepertinya kita hanya akan latihan bersama Luhan" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada malas

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Apa ia berkencan dengan oppamu?" tanya Luhan yang jawabannya sudah pasti bisa ditebak

"yah seperti itulah dia" balas Baekhyun memutar bola matanya

"baiklah jangan marah, ayo sekarang latihan" ucap Luhan berusaha menghibur Baekhyun yang sedikit bad mood

Baekhyun sudah berada di tingkat universitas sekarang dan berada di semester empat jurusan modern musik. Dia memilih musik karena ia menyukai bidang itu. Dia satu universitas dengan Kyungsoo dan temannya itu juga mengabil jurusan yang sama. Saat masuk di sana dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Luhan dan jadilah mereka dekat sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia dan Luhan cukup mirip dan sering disebut saudara kembar.

Baekhyun menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan benar dan dia juga Luhan memulai bernyanyi sesuai irama. Meski tanpa Kyungsoo mereka sudah terlalu pandai untuk mengakali bagian-bagian yang seharusnya menjaid milik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan latihan mereka saat seseorang tanpa izin membuka pintu ruangan. Baekhyun terpaku dan menatap lama seorang namja yang kini berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun terus mengamati namja itu. Dia merasa pernah melihat namja itu tapi, sepertinya lupa dimana. Baekhyun makin terpaku saat namja itu menatapnya dan tersenyum. Luhan menatap bingung Baekhyun yang hanya diam bahkan saat orang yang tadi masuk sudah keluar. Luhan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun membat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"apa kau baik saja?" tanya Luhan menahan tawanya

"siapa namja tadi?" tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan

"kau suda berada di klub musik selama hampir dua tahun dan tak tahu Daehyun sunbae?" heboh Luhan dengan temannya ini

"Daehyun sunbae?" gumam Baekhyun dan Luhan malah menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"dia bukan anak kelas seni, tapi dia salah satu anggota klub musik" jelas Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"bagaimana kau tahu tentang dia?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian dengan polosnya

"ya! Park Baekhyun kemana saja kau selama ini?" seru Luhan yang merasa temannya ini sedikit bodoh atau bagaimana sampai tak tahu seorang Daehyun

"apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun terpaku setelah mendengar cerita panjang kali lebar Luhan, bahkan mereka melupakan acara latihannya. Dia baru tahu kalau ia mempunyai sunbae yang keren dan tampan seperti Daehyun. Daehyun yang merupakan mahasiswa semester enam jurusan manajemen bisnis. Seorang putra sulung dari keluarga Jung dan juga calon pewaris perusahaan ternama korea. Namja tampan dan berkarisma yang baik hati dan murah , dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sunbaenya itu. Baekhyun mengabaikan ingatannya yang sulit untuk diungkit dulu.

Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang musik untuk menunggu dua temannya yang sudah bilang akan datang terlambat. Dia menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu ruang musik saat mendengar sebuah suara merdu menyapa gendang telinganya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang musik dan mengintip siapa orang yang sedang bernyanyi di dalam sana. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar saar tahu orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu adalah seorang Jung Daehyun.

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu ruang musik dan bersandar di sana. Dia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh hanya karena mendengar suara merdu Daehyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan meresapi setiap syair yang dilontarkan Daehyun. Hingga dia tiba-tiba membuka matanya saat sekelebat banyangan masa lalunya datang. Dia ingat sekarang kenapa merasa pernah bertemu dengan Daekhyun. Dia ingat kalau Daehyun adalah orang yang pernah bertabrakan dengannya dua kali dan orang yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan kota saat masih di senior high school.

Cukup lama Baekhyun melamun di depan pintu sampai pintu di belakangnya itu terbuka. Dia membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat Daehyun berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk kesopanan dan Daehyun membalasnya dengan senyum menawan. Baekhyun segera memasuki ruang musik dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Dia yakin kalau mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Daehyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Setelah kejadian di ruang musik itu Baekhyun tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Daehyun. Dari kabar burung yang beredar namja tampan itu sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan orang tuanya. Baekhyun berjalan gontai di koridor mengingat besok adalah hari di mana pentas seni diadakan. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan menemukan Luhan sedang bersendau gurau dengan Kris sang pangerannya.

"ada apa dengan wajah cantikmu baby?" tanya Kris mendekati Baekhyun yang menelungkupkan kepalanya

"jangan menggangguku duiziang dan urus saja rusamu" balas Baekhyun malas

"ya!" seru Luhan karena Kris memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan baby

"aku kan hanya bertanya pada sepupuku yang manis ini" ujar Kris kemudian

"aku sedang malas jangan ganggu aku" balas Baekhyun degan ketus

"apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan

"aku hanya sedang tidak mood" jawab Baekhyun dan sepasang kekasih itu hanya diam tak mau mengganggu. Mereka terlalu hapal bagaimana Baekhyun kalau sedang dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk diganggu seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun memoleskan eyelinernya dengan rapi. Dia tersenyum melihat bayangannya di cermin. Dia tahu dirinya cantik tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum punya kekasih. Sebenarnya banyak namja yang sudah pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi, dia tolak. Seperti seorang juniornya yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya sambil memegang setangkai mawar putih di tangannya itu.

"nuna, kau cantik sekali" ucap namja di belakangnya

"kau juga tampan Jongin" balas Baekhyun

"ini untuk nuna" ucap namja bernama Jongin menyerahkan bunga yang ia bawa

"kenapa tak kau berikan pada Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun merasa heran

"aku tak akan memberinya mawar putih tapi aku akan memberikan ini padanya" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum jahil

"aku yakin kalau Sehun pasti akan berteriak kegirangan" ujar Baekhyun

"dia tak sepertimu nuna" cibir Jongin membuat Baekhyun cemberut

"aku tahu itu" balas Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan

"Baek ayo bersiap sebentar lagi kita" seru Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela napasnya beberapa kali. Dia tersenyum pada kedua rekannya yang juga terlihat sama gugupnya. Ketiga gadis cantik itu memasuki panggung setelah nama mereka disebutkan. Baekhyun berjalan menuju piano yang sudah disiapkan dengan matanya yang berkeliaran pada area penonton. Entah bagaimana bisa ada sedikit rasa berharap bahwa Daehyun akan datang melihat pertunjukannya.

Jari lentik Baekhyun bersetuhan dan menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan indah. Kyungsoo membuka suaranya dan mengalunlah dengan indah suara ketiganya. Sesekali Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya mencari sosok Jung Daehyun. Dia berusaha menajamkan pandangannya saat seoarang namja berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia merasa itu adalah Daehyun kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengakhiri lagu itu dengan menjunjukkan kemampuan bermain pianonya yang menghasilkan decak kagum dari para penonton tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan di balik pintu sambil memegang ponselnya di telinga itu. Dia sedang tersenyum membayangkan jari lentik Baekhyun menekan setiap tuts itu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Baekhyun sedang menyendiri di taman kali ini. Dia merasa membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan berpikir jernih. Dia memutar mp3 dari ponselnya dan sedikit bersenandung menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa menyejukkan. Dia tak menyadari seorang namja tampan sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun terus dalam posisinya sampai seorang gadis cantik berkulit pucat menghampirinya.

"eoh Sehun" kaget Baekhyun saat menemukan Sehun ada di sebelahnya

"unni asyik sekali dari tadi" cemberut Sehun yang merasa diabaikan sedari tadi

"sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang tanpa dosanya

"baru saja" jawab Sehun dan setelahnya hanya ada keheningan

"bicara saja aku akan mendengarkan" ujar Baekhyun yang tahu maksud Sehun

"aku dan Kai sudah resmi" ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan

"sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun menatap tak percaya Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya "wah selamat" serunya girang dan menjabat tangan Sehun

"unni tak marah?" tanya Sehun sedikit takut dan ragu

"marah?" heran Baekhyun

"bukankah kalian cukup dekat?" tanya Sehun lagi

"aku hanya menganggap Jongin adalah adikku jadi untuk apa aku marah" jelas Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Sehun menemuinya

Suasana menjadi hening lagi dan Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia bersmirk ria saat matanya beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang tampak melototkan matanya. Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana.

"unni" panggil Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban

"apa kau tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menatapmu?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menggeleng setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun "lihatlah bukankah oppaku terlihat tampan?" tanya Sehun menunjuk seorang namja di bawah pohon cukup jauh dari Baekhyun nampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan dia mengernyit karena Sehun menyebut Daehyun sebagai oppanya.

"bagiamana dia tampankan? Lagi pula unni juga masih jomblo" lanjut Sehun dan Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya

"namamu Jung Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun

"kau adik Jung Daehyun!" seru Baekhyun kemudian membuat Sehun makin menatapnya bingung. Dan namja yang namanya diserukan hanya tersenyum dari jauh.

Sebenarnya dari pertama kali Daehyun melihat Baekhyun dia merasakan ketertarikan sendiri. Kenapa dari pertama melihat? itu adalah karena sebenarnya Daehyun sudah pernah melihat gadis itu sebelum mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan di trotoar dulu. Pertama kali Daehyun melihat Baekhyun adalah saat gadis itu merengek pada temannya di sebuah taman untuk diizinkan kerja part time di kafe temannya itu. Dan setelah sekian lama dia tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan cara yang kurang baik. Saat itu dia sedang buru-buru karena ada meeting mendadak dan ia baru saja pulang harus kembali lagi ke kantor sedang Baekhyun saat itu harus segera ke kafe. Pertemuan kedua mereka juga kurang elit setelah saat itu Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun terjatuh kali ini Daehyun yang terjatuh karena tarlalu kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis membalikkan badannya. Saat itu dia bilang sedang buru-buru karena selain Sehun sudah menunggunya adalah karena dia takut kalau Baekhyun tahu detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah pada beberapa waktu lalu menjelang pentas seni tapi, sebenarnya Daehyun cukup sering melihat Baekhyun hanya saja gadis itu tak mengetahuinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat terkejut. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangnya ke tempat dimana Daehyun tadi duduk tapi namja itu sudah tak ada. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan mengerti saat pandangannya jatuh pada tempat Daehyun tadi.

"bukankah oppaku tampan?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar

"aku mau pergi dulu" pamit Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"unni!"

"kita bicara lagi nanti, aku pergi dulu" ucap Baekhyun seraya berlar meninggalkan Sehun

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju klub dance dan menemukan Jongin yang terus bergerak meski sudan bemandikan peluh. Baekhyun menemui Jongin untuk menanyakan tentang kebenaran apakah Sehun adik Daehyun atau bukan. Dan setelah mendapatkan jawabannya wajah manisnya malah tertekuk ke bawah.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia memasukki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Dia melemparkan tasnya asal lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia terduduk dan menatap bingung sebuah gaun pesta di sudut kamarnya. Dia segera turun dan mencari keberadaan sang eomma.

Baekhyun mendesah malas setelah mendapat jawaban mengapa gaun itu ada di kamarnya. Dia paling tidak suka dengan pertemuan bisnis keluarga. Dia yakin yang akan datang hanya anak-anak dari keluarga yang sombong-sombong tentunya kecuali Kyungsoo, Luhan dan juga Jongin. Baekhyun segera bergegas karena kata sang eomma pertemuan itu diadakan malam ini.

Baekhyun memasuki hotel tempat acara berlangsung dengan mengekori sang eomma dan appa. Malam ini dia terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan dengan gaun berwarna birunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya terpaku pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengobrol dengan para ajhusi-ahjusi sambil tersenyum.

"hai baby" sapa Kris sambil meraih pinggang Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya

"lepaskan Kris" sinis Baekhyun

"Luhan belum datang jadi temani aku" rajuk Kris dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi kelakuan sepupunya ini

"aku bukan asistenmu" cibir Baekhyun

"terserah" balas Kris cuek "Daehyun-ssi" sapa Kris membuat Baekhyun melotot setelahnya. Dia menelan ludahnya saat Daehyun berjalan menuju dirinya dan Kris.

"selamat malam Kris-ssi" sapa Daehyun sambil menjabat tangan Kris "apakah dia calon istri anda?" tanya Daehyun kemudian sambil menatap Baekhyun

"kau bercanda? Dia adik Suho hyung namanya Baekhyun" jawab Kris

"ah, adik Suho hyung" gumam Daehyun "berarti kalian sepupu?" tanya Daehyun kemudian

"Park Baekhyun, salam kenal" ucap Baekhyun sopan

"bukankah kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ujar Daehyun dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kris~" rajuk Luhan saat melihat Kris sedang menggandeng mesra Baekhyun

"ah, sayang kau sudah datang" balas Kris lalu memeluk Luhan

"hai Baekhyun, Daehyun sunbae" sapa Luhan

"panggil saja oppa" ucap Daehyun

Luhan sengaja menarik Kris menjauh dan meninggalkan Daehyun bersama Baekhyun. Rasa canggung terlihat begitu nyata diantara keduanya. Baekhyun terlalu bingung harus berbicara apa sedangkan Daehyun terlalu gugup berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara tapi, seseorang sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu

"oppa, kau bersama Baekhyun unni?" Baekhyun yang awalnya merasa akan terselamatkan hanya menghela napas saat tahu yang bertanya adalah Sehun

"kami hanya bertegur salam" jawab Daehyun

"hanya bertegur salam?" tanya Jongin memandang tak percaya

"lalu kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya membuat Jongin dan Sehun menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing

Setelah percakapan singkat itu Baekhyun menuju orang tuanya karena tadi Suho memanggilnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya karena merasa bosan. Dia tersentak saat sang eomma menariknya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat kini malah ada di hadapan Daehyun.

"kenalkan, dia Jung Daehyun, putra Yunho ahjusi" ucap Jungsoo appa Baekhyun

"Park Baekhyun salam kenal" ucap Baekhun membungkuk hormat

"panggil saja Daehyun oppa" ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas sendirian di taman hotel karena marasa bosan di dalam ruangan. Dia menghela napas berat lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang terlihat gelap. Baekhyun beranjak dari dudukknya saat merasakan angin menerpanya. Dia memasuki aula pesta diadakan dan mencari keberadaan sang eomma untuk diajak pulang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dentingan piano menyapa gendang telinganya.

Baekhyun terpaku mendengarkan suara merdu Daehyun yang sedang bernyanyi di depan sana. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Dia segera pergi dan bersembunyi dari pandangan Daehyun. Hatinya seolah sedang bergejolak saat melihat senyuman itu makanya, dia memilih pergi. Baekhyun terpaku sendirian di taman karena dia terus saja memikirkan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Dia merasa otaknya sudah tak waras karena membuat dirinya memikirkan Daehyun terus. Sejak pertemuan mereka di acara para orang tua waktu itu dia jadi lebih sering kepikiran namja itu. Dia menghela napas berat lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon oak di sana.

"apa aku mengganggu jika di sini?" tanya seseorang membuat Baekhyun segera membuka matanya. Dia melotot tak percaya kalau sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Daehyun.

"kalau kau keberatan aku bisa cari tempat lain saja" lanjut Daehyun tak enak saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun yang sebenarnya begitu menggemaskan

"aku tak keberatan kok" ucap Baekhyun sebelum Daehyun pergi menjauh

Cukup lama hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya. Baekhyun sesekali melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Daehyun bersama tabletnya. Sementara itu Daehyun sebenarnya tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya saja dia butuh menyelesaikan pekerjaanya sebelum esok mengikuti rapat.

"berhentilah melirikku Baekhyun" celetuk Daehyun yang sukses membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum membuat gadis manis di hadapannya ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau terlihat sangat manis saat malu seperti sekarang" ujar Daehyun membuat Baekhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya

"maaf" gumam Baekhyun membuat Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Setelahnya mereka cukup banyak mengobrol bahkan tak menyadari kalau waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari sekarang sudah hendak kembali keperistirahatannya dan keduanya masih asyik tertawa bersama. Baekhyun mengehentikan tawanya saat ponselnya berdering. Dia mengernyit saat eommanya menelepon. Dia mengedarkan pandagannya setelah mendengar teriakan sang eomma.

Baekhyun beranjak dan membersihkan celananya lalu membungkuk pada Daehyun sambil tetap bertelepon dengan sang eomma. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Daehyun menariknya bahkan dia mengabaikan eommanya yang menjerit tak karuan karena tak mendapat sahutan.

"oppa akan mengantar kau pulang" ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menatap ragu

"eoh"

"ayo masuk hari akan semakin gelap" lanjut Daehyun sambil membuka pintu mobinya

"tapi"

"ayo, aku tahu dimana rumah Jungsoo ahjusi kok" sela Daehyun sebelum Baekhyun melanyangkan protes

Baekhyun terdiam di dalam mobil dan memilih menatap keluar jendela. Dia merasa terlalu gugup sekarang. Daehyun sendiri hanya diam dan memilih fokus pada jalanan. Setelah berada dalam keheningan yang terasa mencekam Baekhyun segera menghela napas saat mobil Daehyun berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dia segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Daehyun.

Hari ini Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya setelah menikah dengan oppanya nanti. Mereka tampak sedang mengobrol dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera masuk kelas dan keduanya melotot melihat tontonan gratis di pagi hari. Baekhyun berdeham keras agar dua sejoli yang sedang berbuat mesum itu tersadar.

"kau mengganggu saja baby" ujar Kris

"jangan berbuat mesum di pagi hari Kris" cibir Baekhyun

"kenapa tak boleh? Aku melakukannya dengan calon istriku" tanya Kris sambil menaikkan alisnya

"tetap saja Luhan masih berstatus calon istri belum menjadi istrimu" sahut Kyungsoo

"baikalah nona-nona terserah kalian" ujar Kris lalu meninggalkan Luhan

Baekhyun segera menuju bangkunya dan matanya melebar saat dia menemukan setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah amplop berwarna pink di kursinya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun segera mendekat dan melihat apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat syok. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersmirk ria setelah tahu apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Selama ini dia memang sering mendapatkan bertangkai-tangkai bunga tapi, belum ada yang pernah memberikannya mawar merah.

Baekhyun meraih amplop perwarna pink itu dan membukanya. Ia membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di sana dan kemudian menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"kau harus datang kesana" ucap Kyungsoo

"tapi'

"ayolah Baekhyun, kau sudah berusia duapuluh satu tahun apa kau mau melajang terus?" sela Luhan saat Baekhyun hendak protes

"Lu~"

"kami akan menemanimu, kan hanya pergi ke kafe Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan

"hah, baiklah"

Baekhyun menghela napas berkali-kali sebelum keluar dari ruang manajer di kafe Kyungsoo. Dia sudah dipermak oleh kedua sahabatnya tadi. Sekarang dia mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut. Rambut panjangnya sengaja di gerai dan dibuat ikal. Kakinya dihiasi sebuah high heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya membuat dia tampak begitu manis.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang manajer dan merasa sedikit aneh karena sekarang kafe itu sepi sekali. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja yang sudah dipesankan sang pengirim mawar dan duduk manis di sana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dan menghela napas saat semua pegawai sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Suara pintu kafe terbuka dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia membeku saat tahu siapa namja yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya sekarang. Bolehkah dia pingsan sekarang. Baekhyun hanya diam saat namja tampan bernama Jung Daehyun tersenyum kearahnya. Daehyun melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang masih belum pergi.

"kau terlihat cantik nona Park" ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"apa yang oppa lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Daehyun ingin tertawa. Dia tahu pasti gadis di hadapannya ini masih terkejut.

"bagaimana kalau oppa yang mengirimimu setangkai mawar merah dan amplop tadi pagi?" tanya Daehyun membuat Baekhyun bergumam dan manggut-manggut tapi, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan ia melotot pada Daehyun

"jadi yang memberi mawar tadi pagi oppa" seru Baekhyun dan akhirnya Daehyun tertawa renyah karena dia tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi

Baekhyun meras begitu malu sekarang. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena berteriak seperti barusan. Dia hanya merasa terkejut karena mengetahui kalau Daehyun yang memberinya setangkai mawar merah. Daehyun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun karena gadis itu sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tahu sudah lama oppa ingin mengatakan ini tapi, oppa selalu malu dan ragu" ujar Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"oppa sudah tertarik denganmu sejak oppa melihatmu di taman saat kau masih senior high school dan merengek pada Kyungsoo" lanjut Daehyun yang sukses membuat mata Baekhyun melotot tak percaya

"oppa melihatnya?"

"itu taman Baekhyun siapa yang tak melihatnya" jawab Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan

Setelah berbicara banyak hal tentang masa-masa dulu dan awal ketertarikannya Daehyun kini menatap serius Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Daehyun lakukan dan menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun setelahnya. Daehyun merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya membuat Baekhyun berusaha tenang dan menyiapakan mental.

"setelah semua hal dan pertemua kita yang terdengar begitu klise maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Park Baekhyun?" tanya Daehyun sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah lagi pada Baekhyun

Gadis manis itu terdiam dan menatap tak percaya pada namja yang sedang tersenyum padanya sekarang ini. Ah rasanya dia ingin berteriak yang keras karena rasa ketertarikan pada Daehyun tak sia-sia. Dia mengulurkan tanganya menggenggam tangkai mawar yang diberikan Daehyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar lagi saat melihat sebuah cincin terjatuh di atas genggamannya saat Daehyun melepaskan genggamannya. Baekhyun kira ini bukan pernyataan cinta melainkan lamaran. Dia menatap Daehyun yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"ini hanya sebuah cincin yang akan menjadi cincin lamaranku untukmu nanti" ujar Daehyun membuat Baekhyun terpaku

"kenapa oppa begitu yakin aku mau kau nikahi"

"karena dari matamu aku sudah bisa melihat kalau kau adalah calon menantu di keluarga Jung" goda Daehyun membuat Baekhyun memukul lengannya

Setelah kejadian manis itu keduanya memang benar-benar menikah setelah Baekhyun lulus dengan gelas sarjananya. Daehyun tahu bahwa dari awal melihat Baekhyun kalau gadis itu akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Dan sekarang semuanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Mereka di sini di altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Daehyun tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan membawa sebuah buku. Daehyun berdeham dan memulai kalimat pertama. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Daehyun. Mereka saling bergantian mengucapkan janji dan setelahnya dibagian terakhir mereka mengucapkannya bersama. Semua yang menghadiri upacara sakral itu bertepuk tangan setelah janji pernikahan itu selesai dibacakan.

Daehyun mencium kening Baekhyun lalu menggandengnya turun dari altar dan menemui para undangan. Disana ada Suho yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Kyungsoo sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Kris bersama Luhan yang akan menggelar pernikahannya tiga bulan lagi. Lalu Jongin dan Sehun yang masih awet saja karena mereka masih akan menggelar pernikahan mereka setelah lulus sarjana.

Bahkan kisah mereka hanya diawali dari pertemuan yang begitu klise tapi, mampu membawa keduanya menuju kesempurnaan hidup di dunia ini.

terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.

Lovely peace Kang Hyehoon


End file.
